Ana Kyouyama
by Kahia-chan
Summary: Historia de la vida de Ana desde que fue abandonada, hasta después del torneo de los shamanes, incluyendo el manga de Flowers obviamente. Mal summary, nunca he sabido hacerlos bien, pero los invito a pasar y leer n nU
1. Abandono

**¡Hola de nuevo, gente bonita! :D Aquí estoy de nuevo con este fic; por primera vez estoy escribiendo un fan fic de Shaman King, espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen TT_TT**

-¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! –se defendía una niña rubia de unos cinco años frente a sus padres. –¡Los veo, y ellos me hablan!

-¡Ya basta de juegos tontos, Ana! –gritó su padre. –¿Acaso quieres que todo el mundo piense que mi hija es un fenómeno que habla con espíritus? ¡Los espíritus no existen, Ana! ¡Deja de estar jugando!

-Pero…

-¡Suficiente! –exclamó esta vez su madre. –¡Todos los días es lo mismo, ya estoy harta! Papá, mamá puedo ver espíritus –imitando molesta la voz de su hija. –No fue mi culpa, yo no hice eso, fueron los espíritus –continuó su madre.

-¡Pero es la verdad! –aseguró la niña a punto de llorar. –¡No les estoy mintiendo, tienen que creerme! Soy su hija después de todo.

-Te equivocas –contestó el hombre mirando a la niña con desprecio. –Yo no tengo hijos, un hijo mío nunca podría estar mal de la cabeza.

-Está bien que los niños sean imaginativos, pero tú rebasas los límites de la imaginación de cualquiera de ellos. –comentó la mujer exaltada. –Nosotros no podemos arriesgarnos a tener una hija loca, ¿qué diría la gente al respecto?

-Papá… mamá… -murmuró la niña con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando como sus padres tomaban sus maletas. –Seré una buena niña, lo prometo.

-Lo intentamos todo, realmente lo sentimos, pero no nos dejas opción, Ana –murmuró el señor Kyouyama con voz cansada. –Tenemos una reputación que proteger, y tu no nos estás ayudando en nada. Tal vez algún día encuentres una familia que te acepte con todo y tus espíritus y tus cosas raras.

-Mamá, mamita, tu no puedes hacerme esto –le dijo la pequeña con voz suplicante, abrazándose de su pierna. –No puedes dejarme sola, por favor, mami.

-Lo siento, Ana, pero es lo mejor para todos –respondió ella, apartando a su hija con un empujón.

-¡Seré una buena niña! –gritó –Seré una buena… niña…

La puerta de la casa se cerró frente a ella, sus padres se habían ido, dejándola llorando desconsoladamente en el piso de la casa.

Sus padres la habían abandonado, dejándola sola en este mundo…

Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer?

**Esto ha sido todo por ahora de este fic n_n espero les haya gustado, por más triste que fuera y eso D:**

**Si quieren, pueden pasar amablemente a dejar un review, son gratis, y fáciles de mandar XD**

**Los espero en el próximo capítulo n_n**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	2. Oni

**¡Hola de nuevo, gente bonita! :D Poco antes de cumplir la semana de haber subido el primer capítulo, tengo la suerte venir a entregarles el capítulo dos XD**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo aunque para mi mis historias son malas y aburridas XDDD.**

**Y ahora… la respuesta de reviews anónimos XDDDD**

**Shia, lol lo gracioso, empecé a escribir de Shaman King y me hizo acordarme de usted XD ¿Naturaleza malvada? ¿De quién? XD Oiga que la mala soy yo, ¿qué va a decir la gente? Le van a creer D: Es que tragedia/drama es lo que mejor se me da, es lo peor del caso XDDDD Seeee! He regresado, con poco tiempo, pero regresé XDDD Usted si tenía cuenta, yo me acuerdo de fics pasados, pero no sé con que correo la tenía XDDD**

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

**¡Nos vemos luego!**

**ANNA´S POV**

Los odio, los odio a todos.

Odio a mis padres por haberme abandonado por una razón sin sentido como su gran reputación. Yo soy su hija, y aún así no les importó dejarme sola en este lugar en donde nadie es bueno ni lindo conmigo.

Odio a estos estúpidos aldeanos, a los que mis padres solían llamar vecinos, los cuales, comentan sobre el abandono de mis padres, y más de uno dice que estoy loca por decir que veo espíritus, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de poder verlos, pero no poder probarlo? ¡Como si lo hiciera apropósito! Incluso sus hijos se esconden de mi, diciendo que soy un fenómeno; otros dicen que soy un adefesio, pero no sé ni lo que significa eso, y por otro lado, las niñas se burlan de mi y me dicen rara, y siempre me rechazan cuando intento jugar con ellas.

Odio cada hoja que cae de los árboles de este maldito lugar que tan malos recuerdos me trae. En donde solía jugar alegremente con mis padres fuera de la casa con algún balón o alguna muñeca, o… simplemente corriendo de aquí para allá.

Odio cada parte de mi ser, porque no tengo lugar en este mundo, porque todo lo que hay a mi alrededor es una mentira disfrazada de verdad.

Ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí, a no ser que quiera morir de hambre en poco tiempo, o tal vez hasta de tristeza. Ya no quiero seguir viviendo aquí recordando lo feliz que fui. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí ya!

Caminé durante días sin dirección alguna; sin saber a dónde dirigirme. No tengo a nadie, y no tengo tampoco un lugar al cual regresar, ¿y ahora qué hago? Estoy completamente sola.

Mis fuerzas ya no son las mismas con las que empecé este viaje, estoy cansada, y no he comido nada desde hace un par de días… creo…

Cada vez que pedía comida en algún local, nadie quería darme nada.

Estoy completamente sola en este mundo, sin esperanzas de volver a creer en nadie.

Estoy sola, y la simple idea me aterra; nunca antes he estado sola.

-Estás sola, toda tu vida estarás sola –escuché una voz en mi cabeza que nunca antes había escuchado. No sabía de donde había salido, pero me asustó mucho, no parecía la voz de un espíritu como los que conocía, y tampoco era la de un humano.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! –exclamo a la nada. -¡Te lo ordeno!

-Tú lo pediste, madre –gruñó la voz de nuevo.

De repente, mi cabeza me empieza a arder, y veo una nube negra enorme sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –grito al ver la enorme figura que se presenta frente a mí.

-Tú pediste mi aparición, ¿no? –me preguntó.

No entiendo que está sucediendo, estoy aterrada y confundida, ¿qué era esa horrible criatura?

-Estás sola, madre. Siempre estarás sola, nadie te quiere, y nunca nadie lo hará.

Pego un grito por tanto dolor, y de repente, empecé a escuchar muchas voces a la vez, las cuales me confundían, y me están dando una terrible jaqueca.

-¡Ya basta! –grito sosteniendo mi cabeza.

-Tus padres no te quieren, no tienes amigos, eres rechazada por todos. Nunca nadie te ha querido realmente, para todos eres un estorbo.

-¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Acaba con todo! ¡Te ordeno que lo hagas!

El monstruo comenzó a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra; mientras yo siento que la cabeza me va a explotar escuchando tantas voces al mismo tiempo. Las personas gritaban asustadas dentro de mi mente.

Ya no aguanto más, me siento muy débil, no voy a soportar más. Este lugar va a ser mi tumba, junto con la de muchos otros.

Desperté en una casa, no sé ni donde ni que ha pasado después de que esa criatura apareció. Simplemente sé que estoy en una pequeña habitación con una anciana cuidándome, pero, ¿quién es ella?

**Hola de nuevo XD ja ja ja… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y dejen sus reviews (Aquí es dónde aparezco yo con mi pequeño buzón de recolecta de reviews para llegar a… una cantidad grande de reviews antes de que el fic acabe XDDD). **

**Capítulo misterioso y raro XDDD**

**Gracias a: shia, ****Anna Cecitzel de Tao**** y ****RedGlossyLips**** por sus reviews n_n**

**En el próximo capítulo, ¿qué pasará? ¿qué pasará? Por ahora ni yo misma sé XDDDDD**

**Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo, pero por ahora me despido.**

**Nos veremos en el capítulo 3 XD**

**Atte: Kahia-chan**


End file.
